onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Kizaru
General Info | Stamina1 = 40 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Expert | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 6602 | Beli1 = 59418 | Title1 = Glint-Glint | Quest2 =Clash!! Kizaru | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 60 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Master | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 =10451 | Beli2 =100059 | Title2 = | Manuals = | QuestN = 2 }} Notes *This Raid was announced July 21st, and first launched July 24th. *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear in the Ultimate mode. *24 hours Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties have a chance at dropping Kizaru. :*60 Stamina has 100% chance of dropping Kizaru . :*No one knows the drop rate for lower staminas. It's speculated to be in the 15-30% range for each unit. How to Beat Clash!! Kizaru FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Coming soon. Recommended Captains *Raid Mihawk *SW Ace *Legend Mihawk Recommended Support Units * : High cost, but his orb switching and boosting effect is very effective. Since the sub-boss is a QCK unit, this is a good sub to use. *Koza * : High cost, but a good strong DEX unit to use against Ain. His special reduces the enemies current HP by 30%. *SW Zoro *Chef Zef *DEX Law Recommended Sockets Nothing needed, but as usual matching orbs, auto heal and cooldown can help. Recommended Teams The team that follows is just a sample and has not been verified to be sufficient. unit. }} Requirements with above team: *Mihawk/INThawk stalling guide: ** Stage 1 : Depend on enemy CD and your HP, you can stall on the Red guy (they have 2CD) ** Stage 2 : Kill Seahorse right away, you can stall on Turtle and Lobster ** Stage 3 : if you get QCK Pacifista, kill him right away or he will paralyze your friend captain, RED have barrier, GREEN will heal. Better to stall in stage 4 if you need to stall (their attack is lower than the one on this stage) ** Stage 4 : Kill the Marine and you can stall if needed. INT Pacifista will have perfect barrier and PSY will change your orb to anti affinity. ** Stage 5 : you need to enter Kizaru wil at least 8k HP. Kizaru will preempt reduce your DEX unit by 2 CD, then give you free 1 CD, so you have 1 more CD to stall until all your DEX unit special is back. Turn 1 , attack normally then tank hit from him (around 7,5 k ish). Turn 2, Kizaru will shuffle your orb with high chance getting bad orb, then use all special (Chef Zef will give you matching orbs) except INTHawk. You need to kill him on this turn or else you will die. After he die he will heal up back to 1.2 mill HP, then you can just use INTHawk special to clear the stage. ** What Kizaru will do after turn 1 , he will shuffle bad orbs, next turn will put attack barrier for DEX, STR and QCK (reduce damage) for 2 turn. after that 2 turn he will despair both captain and blind you. and he will keep recycle that pattern. 60 Stamina Walkthrough Coming soon. Team Builder Helper Coming soon. Category:24 Hour Events Category:Clashes